Flame haze
by Blitz12
Summary: Tomogara and Flame Hazes continue to battle for supremacy. But a teenage boy named Amikai gets drawn into the conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The war between Flame Hazes and Tomogara have reached into a very bitter point. Both sides are taking heavy losses but despite the fighting, the humans have continued on with their lives ignoring the conflict, if they knew it that is. Unfortunately, a teenage boy is going to be drawn into this mess.

(Note: This boy is not Sakai Yuji, but another high school student.)

**Chapter 1**

Askai street 7:43 am…

A boy no older than 16 ran down the stairs and slipped on a step causing his arm to hit the floor. The teenager rubbed his bruised arm and he faced his outgoing parents. He used his good hand and rubbed the back of his head "Oops, sorry I woke up late." His dad replied, "It's okay Amikai, I'll fix up the stairs after work. Hurry! I'll drive you to school."

Amikai nodded quickly, to reduce his parents burden he brought spare money to buy his lunch instead of letting them pack his lunch. He quickly sat down in the car and his father drove him to school. He thanked his father and sat down in class just as the bell rang. He gathered his school equipment and took down notes given to him by Mr. Bajenai, he is the science teacher.

12:00 pm

Everyone got their lunches and went to the cafeteria except for Amikai because he fell asleep.

**Amikai's nightmare**

There are images of corpses everywhere that lay around Amikai. His chest was burning and was bringing terrible pain on himself. A pair of sharp, glowing eyes were staring at him. The shadowy figure used his right hand to lift him. "You will be very delicious!" Amikai saw sharp teeth and a large mouth, he tried to pull himself free but he can't.

**end nightmare**

The high school student woke up with sweat pouring from his forehead, he said to himself, that is not real, that can't be real! Amikai went to the washroom and used the tap water to wash his face. For an instant, he saw the piercing eyes from his nightmare, he blinked and the eyes are gone.

Amikai bought a hotdog from the cafeteria and drank a can of Coca cola, the lunch was completely eaten and Amikai went to class as the class bell rung. It is time for English class.

**At the end of school… 2:30 pm**

Everybody rushed out and were eager to get back home. Some were unlucky and were trampled under the stampede. Amikai was one of the lucky ones, he helped out his best friend Samuel who was slightly injured from the raging students.

"Well, I see you later right Samuel." Samuel waved back at him, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Amikai."

**Inside an abandoned building…**

Shadows moved back and forth. Voices spoke from the dark.

"Is it our time to strike master?"

"Yes, go and have your buffet."

"Thanks master!" The dark being excused itself and left.

Amikai sensed something different, something wasn't right but he can't tell what it is. Many people are just gathered here. "Stupid imagination!" He said quietly. Maybe his instinct was right and a Fuzetsu engulfed the place. The shadow unveiled its form as a creature that looked like a giany but with snake hands. Amikai didn't know what the hell is happening, everybody is frozen except him. People turned from flashes of light and vanished inside the monster's mouth. The creature noticed Amikai and grabbed him. "Huh, a Mistes?" Amikai shouted back, "Put me down and what the hell is a Mistes!"

The dark being had no intention to talk and the distance between Amikai and the creature's jaws is getting smaller.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Saviour and Torches

A Fuzetsu engulfed the area and it The shadow unveiled its form as a creature that looked like a giant but with snake hands. Amikai didn't know what the hell is happening, everybody is frozen except him. People turned from flashes of light and vanished inside the monster's mouth. The creature noticed Amikai and grabbed him. "Huh, a Mistes?" Amikai shouted back, "Put me down and what the hell is a Mistes!"

The dark being had no intention to talk and the distance between Amikai and the creature's jaws is getting smaller. Amikai closed his eyes, hoping that this was just a dream. But the monster's bad breath proved his thoughts to be wrong. "This is the end, I guess." He clenched his eyes tighter and suddenly 2 gunshots rang out. 1 bullet shot off one of the fangs from the snake arm and one had found it's way into the palm of the other hand that is holding the teen.

The creature roared in agony from both the pain and the loss of a delicious meal. Amikai dropped bottom first. He quickly saw his rescuer in front of him, but unfortunately for Amikai, he couldn't see his saviour clearly because the mysterious person was wearing a black cape that concealed the body and with a hood that concealed the face, only small strands of glowing blue hair was revealed along with glowing sapphire eyes.

Amikai just stood dumbfounded as this conflict took place, he has no idea what is going on, first this firewall thing (Fuzetsu), a creature, people turning to light and now this person? His saviour turned to look at him and it gently pulled down the hood, it revealed a girl that is probably slightly younger than him and her hair and eyes are both glowing blue. She is also wearing a weird necklace. Amikai thought immediately, what's with this girl? The mysterious girl asked, "What do you think of him Eterna?" A deep female voice replied from the necklace. "It's a Mistes but he's not really an ally."

The creature recovered and attacked but the girl placed her gun in an invisible holster, took out a long thin blade and sliced the left snake arm off. The detached arm fell to the floor and vanished in a wisp of blue flame. The creature screamed at the girl. "WHY YOU LITTLE ….." The girl lifted up the blade and cut off the other arm. But the snake arm flew into Amikai's direction and the fang plunged straight into his right shoulder Amikai yelled out in horror as the fang disappeared from his right shoulder only to reveal a large wound. He applied pressure to the wound later.

The girl followed along with a slash at the head which decapitated the head and the rest of the body disappeared. The mysterious girl turned back to the high school student because he was screaming for help. "Please help, call an ambulance quick!" Amikai called to the girl but the girl was discussing about the Mistes with her necklace. Amikai called louder and the girl faced him again with annoyance shown in her face. "Shut up! Shut up! You have been wounded this long, so don't whine about it!" Amikai was once again dumbfounded at her behaviour, he replied, "You can't be serious." The necklace spoke to Amikai directly, "If you are just a regular human, you will be die instantly with such a fatal wound." Amikai yelled back, "If I was a human, then my blood will, it will, it's not coming out!" There was no liquid/blood coming out, the girl sighed and went extremely close to Amikai. She blew some air at the wound and Amikai caught on fire. He yelped and tried to brush the flame off and it disappeared along with the wound. The girl raised her index finger into the air and people started to reappear but they are still frozen. The Fuzetsu disappeared in front of Amikai's eyes, in the corner of his eye he saw the girl walking away in another direction. He quickly caught up and began to ask the girl about what just happened but she was ignoring him so Amikai was going to tap her shoulder for her attention, but the girl caught Amikai's hand with her left hand and spoke quietly. "Will you just shut up? You're going to attract more attention. Eterna, should we take care of him as well?" The necklace replied to be careful and not harm the Mistes. Adding to the annoyance of the girl, the necklace told her to explain everything to the boy.

"This may sound shocking to you, but you are not a regular human, you are an object, a very special object. The light that you see in everybody is their true form. If a being from the Crimson World eats a human soul, it is replaced by something else. Something called the torch."

Amikai asked immediately for his mind was filled with questions. "A replacement but how?" The girl continued speaking, "If an existence disappeared immediately then the world balance would destroyed wouldn't it? Therefore a replacement is needed but it is only temporary." Amikai looked at himself and he saw a flame burning inside of him.

Amikai thought to himself, "what am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Flame Haze and school

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnS, I only own my fanfiction characters.**

I need to take some ideas from the anime because it is the only way of explaining to readers and to Amikai

Amikai asked immediately for his mind was filled with questions. "A replacement but how?" The girl continued speaking, "If an existence disappeared immediately then the world balance would destroyed wouldn't it? Therefore a replacement is needed but it is only temporary." Amikai looked at himself and he saw a flame burning inside of him.

Amikai thought to himself, "what am I?" "wait, can you tell me what are the creatures that attacked us?" The dark silver haired girl replied with a lack of emotion. "Those are Rinne, slaves of Denizens of the Crimson world. They are also known as Guze no Tomogara. Do you still have anymore questions before I leave?"

Amikai had a lot of questions to ask her but he decided to ask her an important question. "I saw a person disappear, what will happen to me then?" The girl looked at Amikai and said, "You will disappear like them. End of explanation." She turned away to continue walking in another direction. Amikai was still following her and she knows that she is being followed.

While Amikai sat down on a bench, the girl went to a Japanese restaurant and ordered a plate of Sushi. Amikai looked at her with an awkward expression. The girl slowly finished her meal and left, noticing that Amikai is still following, she decided to explain more so that the teen will go away. "This will clear things up, you see that group of kids right? Then you will see what I mean." A group of kids were playing in the playground, Amikai noticed 3 kids with a very faint flame. The flames vanished and the kids were all devoured by a giant blue flame and disappeared. The parents just got up and left for home.

Amikai was just speechless and his eyes widened in shock while the girl just looked at playground with an emotionless look, it seemed that she already saw this and gotten used to this sight. Amikai asked, "What happened, why didn't their parents notice? They disappeared right in front of them!" The girl turned to look at Amikai, "That is why we place a Torch because when an existence disappeared, the world balance will be destroyed, would it?" The necklace spoke to Amikai directly, "Do you understand? Here's an example: if the bank you are walking on disappeared, then you'll receive a shock but if we change the ground to ice and melt it then the shock will slowly disappear." Amikai is finally getting the message and wondered about 1 thing so he asked his question to the girl, "Are you a human?" The girl replied, "I am a Flame Haze." Amikai attempted to figure out what that is, but he didn't succeed. "What is a Flame Haze?" "A Flame Haze is one that hunts Tomogara and their Rinne slaves." The girl walked around the corner and Amikai just walked home.

Meanwhile

The shadowy being took his paintings, sculptures and placed them into an orderly manner on the shelf. "One of my sculptures is destroyed, which one should I pick?" He pointed to the painting of a demon and it came to life. "To strengthen you, I will give you this." The being gave the demon a strangely shaped ring. The demon gave its leave and left the building.

On the roofs of one of the houses…

The silver haired Flame Haze stood on the roof and pulled out her gun from her holster. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a blade attachment. The girl attached the blade to the gun and smiled at her new weapon. The necklace spoke to the Flame Haze, "The master of the Rinne is still in the city, we need to be extra cautious." The girl just nodded , "Yes I agree, the Tomogara wouldn't be afraid of us."

Back at Amikai's home in the morning…

Amikai woke up at 6:37 am; he can't sleep well after what he had heard about Torches and what will happen to them. The teen dug into his fridge and ate a left over piece of cake. The parents said good morning to Amikai and they all ate breakfast. Amikai walked out of the house and saw a familiar sight that he didn't expect to see so soon. In front of him is the dark silver haired Flame Haze wearing the exactly same garments. "What are doing here?" The Flame haze replied that she needed to keep an eye on him because he is a special Torch and that the Tomogara will surely attempt to get him. Amikai just remembered something, "That Rinne called me a Mistes, what is that?" The girl answered, "A Mistes is a Torch that carries powers that are made by the Guze no Tomogara, another name for that power is Hougu."

At school…

Amikai and Samuel were in the same class and they were discussing about a new arcade game. They both agreed that they will both go the arcade after school. Samuel brought along twenty dollars while Amikai brought fifteen. The two vowed to each other that the other would lose. The Flame Haze is still watching Amikai from the roof of a building and continued her watch.

After school

The teens both went the arcade while the girl followed them from a reasonable distance. They approached the arcade when Amikai felt a weird presence closeby and decided to ignore it. After several minutes, Samuel had beaten Amikai at the new Arcade game and rubbed it in his face. The Flame Haze entered in and lightly elbowed Amikai and pointed outside. Amikai and the Flame Haze walked out. The girl said, "it's here," when a Fuzetsu engulfed the whole city block.

A voice spoke from the dark, "Now, it's my time to rule! With all these torches, my master will be pleased." The demon rose up from the ground and lifted up his hands, all of the people were transformed into flame. "I'm sorry, but you're going to die." The girl pulled out her long sword and the demon made a sword made of fire and both slashed together.

To be Continued

**Please review!**


End file.
